


Day Seven

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Implied Voyeurism, Photography, Pornography, Video Cameras, g!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day SevenPrompt: Photography/video tapingPairing: G!Sans/random female OC





	Day Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Some verrrry mild G!Sans/Frisk in here as well.  
I like G!Sans quite a bit, but this sucker was a struggle to write for some reason.
> 
> Also brief non-con. Details in end notes.
> 
> Enjoy

It was probably a little obsessive how thoroughly he checked the camera. The angle and tripod were one thing, but the settings liked to fuss with themselves until the lighting looked off every time he so much as glanced away. Poor exposure. He really should get a new camera.  
G leaned back a moment to inhale from his cigarette and blow the smoke in the other direction, reaching out to tap the ash off into a tray on the entertainment center behind him. No smoking once the cameras were rolling, so he was going to inhale as much nicotine as he could before then.  
“Are you done yet?”  
G let his gaze wander to the bed. His partner for the night was sitting on the edge, rope lightly tying her wrists together. She was beautiful. He always managed to find the best ones, drawn to his mystery and the lure of being on camera. His eyelight trailed down her silky red dress, settling on her high heels. He sighed. “Close, kiddo. Be patient.”  
She shifted and pouted. She was clearly well practiced in the expression. “It’s just a camera, G. Come on, please?” She fluttered her long lashes.  
He could have laughed at her attempts, but that would be rude. And despite appearances, he would prefer to get laid by the end of the night. Wasn’t her fault she had decided to shack up with a piece of shit.  
Of course...she wasn’t exactly stellar either.  
Nope. Judging people was for a different skeleton in a different life. He was just here to have some fun now.  
He adjusted the light balance on the camera one last time before calling it quits, standing in a smooth motion. The cigarette got crushed out in the ash tray and he left it there to die.  
“Finally,” she huffed as he sauntered over. She kept up the grumpy act even as he hook his fingers under her jaw and lifted her face to him.  
He smiled. “I’m sorry. I just want it to be perfect.” He leaned in and nuzzled against her neck. “You want to be able to see yourself perfectly, don’t you?”  
She squirmed, then tossed her head a little. She was just trying to move her hair away, but it broke her out of his grip. His fingers twitched. “Yeah, alright...Let’s do this.” She gave him a smile in return.  
He nudged her back onto the bed, shifting to straddle her waist. As his hands wandered her soft body, he never lost track of where the camera was pointing. Made sure it got a good shot of her legs as he moved her dress away, her pussy as he pressed his fingers inside. And when she was ready and moaning like she thought the neighbors needed to hear, he flipped them so she was on top, riding him with her back to the lens.  
Not quite what he wanted, he was sure it’d be better if you could see her chest, but it would have to do. He dragged his hands up her curves, looking forward to see her work from that angle later.  
He would readily admit she knew what she was doing, even if she had for some reason decided volume was better than quality. His amusement finally waned, and he took her by the hips, shifting his weight, and adjusted until she gasped. After he found that angle, he stuck to it and hit all the other pleasure spots he could find, scraping her thighs, pressing at her shoulder, teasing her nipples. It at least got more genuine noises out of her and in turn he could finally relax. She seemed content grinding on him for a little while, and he was content to let her, although he wished he smoke while she did. He didn’t smoke around humans, though. Fragile little things.  
That earned a dark laugh from him and she seemed confused, but he just distracted her with a stroke along her clit.  
After she was exhausted and he was satisfied, he left her in the sheets and went to switch off the camera, scooping up his phone. He trailed back over to his lover and got a ridiculous picture of her with her legs sprawled out and his come leaking out of her. She didn’t even notice.  
G tapped away on his phone, then set it aside to go light up another cigarette, leaning against the doorframe out to the balcony so the smoke didn’t disturb his guest.  
His phone buzzed and he looked at it.  
_F: You’re such a whore._  
_F: She’s gorgeous. Nice catch._  
G grinned around the cigarette in his mouth. He tossed away the cig and went to lay with the lady for a while, if she wished.  
He couldn’t wait to start editing the footage.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con: G takes a sexual photo of his one-night stand and sends it to someone without her permission.
> 
> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Tomorrow is tentacles!


End file.
